-A Missing person
by Prettylittleserieslover
Summary: Hanna is worrying about Caleb being missing for a week. Where is Caleb? Is -A the one who captured him? Or is it somebody else? So this story is my first story published and I don't know if it's good. Longer chapter will be updated if some people seem to have an interest in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer Note :** **So this is my first story I put on here... if it's really REALLY bad just tell me in the review and/or help me with my writing. Just saying that first, english isn't even my maternal language and secondly, this is just the first chapter. I already have written the second one. I though I might put this story now because there's like really a lack of haleb story latelly. So I hope you enjoy and that this isn't as bas as I thought.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Haleb.**

**Chapter 1**

Hanna already called his mother 10 times in 3 days and she doesn't know anything more than her. Even thought that his mother tried to calm Hanna, she was herself freaking out. Where the hell was he? Why didn't he call? what happened?

His mother was still wondering why she was so stressed about all of this. What she didn't know was that Hanna was afraid that -A might be behind all of this. And who knows what -A was able to do, he/she already drive over her and drugged Emily. -A could do anything and Hanna wouldn't know. How could she sleep knowing that the one she truly love is nowhere to be found and that he may be with -A?  
After calling his mother for the eleventh time, she was desperate. Even her own mother and friends didn't know what to say anymore to comfort her.  
She called his mother 11 times but she called him 100 times! or... at least it looks like it was 100 times.  
She let him 20 messages, telling him to call her back, to do whatever so she could know that he's actually alive and mostly, that she love him and that she miss him so much.

She was still crying her eyes out because she missed him when she got a text from a blocked number. _Oh no, not again! not now!_ she thought.

_**I've heard about your shaggy being missing, my bad, who thought that someone else would want to hurt him I wish I would of do something before -A **_  
__  
_What? it wasn't -A? who did that? Who could hate Caleb that much?_ and then some memories about everything he had told her of his past came back in her mind. _But keeping him one week... What's going on?_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note : So this second chapter his really longer. There won't be any other chapters as short as the first one. It was only to leave a little cliffhanger ;) well hope this story will get some people attention. Oh and if you're here for some haleb smut and fluffy things... well for the beggining it won't be this. Maybe later on but I'm not so sure of my skills to write smut so. :P Oh and I am the one who imagine all of what happened here (based on some informations from the show) **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclamer : I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Haleb**

**Chapter 2**

He woke up, still in this locked room, without anything but a bed and his clothes on.

He soon realized that he wasn't in his normal room. He got up and suddenly everything came back in his mind. He was driving back to Rosewood when he needed to full the car at the gaz station, when five men arrived and caught him and then he couldn't remembered anything.

The faces of the five men became soon really clear. It was five guys he had done work for in Allentown.

Everything that had happened when he lived there blew to his mind. Caleb had changed foster parents, the ones who called him Calvin instead of Caleb. Being alone in this place full of strangers, but he had already lived that way… being alone against the whole world. His new foster family had 2 adorable little girls, but with a fathere who had some problems with the alcohol. His "parents" didn't like him so much. They were only worried about their daughter. Caleb first thought they would be great, at least they cared about some people. Caleb had always been a nice guy with all of them, until his "father" hit his "mother" while they were in a fight. At that moment, Caleb hated this man so much. Whenever he would look at him or hear about it it would make him want to vomit. This foster family was the best he ever had thought. The mother was sweet and caring and the two little girl had obviously taken that from their mother. It felt likedeep inside he had always knew them. He actually loved them like his familly… Well it was the closes the ever had from a family. The man of the house was the only problem. A problem that ended up taking away the closest to a family Caleb had. Because of all the fighting, his foster parents divorced. The divorced had for effet to leave Caleb alone… again. He didn't wanted to be in the whole problem of changing foster family, so he tried his best to gain money to live on his own.

That's when he met those bad guys. As he walked in Allentown, he saw 5 men beating up a random guy over the street. As he could see the man was giving up his own money for the guys to stop, he went over there to stop them. It only caused them to attack him instead.

Since he was living on his own, Caleb was always caring a gun with him since he didn't had an actual place and anyone could steal everything from him. It was also to protect himself. Luckily, he never had to use it. When the guys jumped on him, he took the gun out. The second it was out, everyone took a step back. Caleb only wanted to scare them to be able to go away with the other man.

The next day, the five boys were there, waiting for him. Caleb thought, I guess they want to finish what they started yesterday. But to his surprise, they just reached him to ask him to help them with some… stuff.

So they wanted Caleb to be in their group. When they saw him yesterday with that gun, they knew that he could be a usseful they saw him with that gun, they knew he wasn't afraid of doing that kind of illegal stuff. They had also heard about his skills of hacker.

Then they told him how it could get him money. He desparatly needed that money. Living on his own wasn't so easy. So he said yes and right there, he did some work for them.

The day afterwards, they explaned him what they were doing exactly. Their next big deal was on some cars they had to stole. The only problem : they would be fast seen with the stolen car. So Caleb's part was to change some informations on the website of the car dealer so it would appear like they were sold. This was as easy as putting on socks for Caleb. Their plan worked perfectly. Then these five boys asked him a lot of things that were more and more criminal. Caleb was getting sick of all of that.

He told them that he was over with this They were really not happy about this. They couldn't let anyone get out after saying all of their plans to this person. Then they started treatening Caleb because he left. Telling him that soon they would beat him as much as they beated up the other guy the day they first met.

Caleb had already planned to leave before they could have the chance to do any harm. He made a call to be in another foster family.

A single week later, he left Allentown with the firm intention to never go back, well that's what he had planned. Until this happened.

When those five guys took him at that gaz station, he knew that he was deep into trouble.

Now, he was there, in this room and didn't know what was gonna happen. They just locked him and took everything he had, the car, his cellphone, etc.

No mather what, the only thing he was upset about was that they took his phone. There was no way he would be able to call Hanna. He needed to explain everything to her. She was the only one knowing and understanding everything that had happened in his life. After two days in hell, the one and only thing he needed was to hear her sweet voice and to be able to hold her in his arms.

He missed her as much as she missed him.

Jake, the leader of the group, decided to get inside the room. "So… Caleb! I told you I would find you and that I would destroy you".

It was the first time that someone talked to him in the whole week. Caleb then got up from the bed to look straight at Jake's face.

He couldn't stand being threatened. Not by these guys.

He didn't say a word. Not a single one. He just looked at the man as if he just asked him what he thought of the weather.

"Really? After all this time you still care about me? How sweet", Caleb said with an annoyed tone.

They could almost sent the tension in the room.

"Yeah I think I do care about a little loser leaving us, Jake said. I just want you to get what you deserve".

And then he hit Caleb hard in his stomach which made him crawls to the ground. That's when the whole group arrived to beat him.

He felt every single punch and kicks they gave him but it wasn't as much hurting him as missing Hanna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer Note : Sorry it took time for me to update. I wanted to watch the finale first. And I've only finally watched it tonight so... Spoiler : TOBY IS ALIVE! but I wish there would be at least one scene of haleb... And, is Ali really alive and the one in the red coat? Anyway, so as you could see I've kind of written a story of the past of Caleb, but now it's different. It's funny because the text I'm posting are like 3 times the one I started with. Because I write it, before updating it, I rewrite it and it's always longer. So I really do hope you like it. And if you have any idea for the story, I'm always open. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Haleb**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hanna's pov :

The frame of the couple on her desk was the only thing that catched Hanna's eyes. At this point, she wouldn't believe he could have left her like that, without saying something first. Something bad had happened, she knew it, she felt it deep down. The only thing she was one hundred pourcent sure of was that –A didn't have anything to do with it.

Concentrated on how somebody could do this. Mostly thinking about who would do something that twisted. Obvisouly –A was that one twisted person in her life, but it wasn't her/his fault this time. All the memories of those silent night he had opened up to her came to her mind. After all the foster family he went trought, there were probably more than only one person that have treathened Caleb. The place he seemed to hate the most was Allentown. _Haven't he said it was one of the best foster family he had?_ She thought to herself. _Oh wait… That's right. He talked about the gang he worked for. _Other than what Caleb had done for them and that they were real criminal, she didn't knew much about them. But some thing inside her made her sure they had something to do with it.

Then she was more anxious than ever. She knew those guys weren't good news, specially not for Caleb. Hanna wasn't quite sure that Caleb had even talked about that story to his real mom. He loved her a lot but couldn't stop fearing the day she would realize that he did those bad stuff.

So she went to her car, turning on the engine. She didn't had a clue of what would happen, but she couldn't wait in her house anymore. She had to find out what happened and there was only one way to find out.

Hanna couldn't actually leave without telling her mom. But she couldn't tell her where she was going either. So she sent her mother a text :

**Sleeping at Emily's house tonight. I've got everything I need, love ya3**

Caleb POV :

"STOP!" yelled Jake to the boys who were now looking at him.

Caleb was atill on the ground but now much more hurt and harmless.

"That's what happens when you leave without saying goodbye first. You should have thought about that before you decide to stop working for us. "

They all left the room but right before Jake could close the door a noise came from the inside. Caleb tried to formule a sentence.

"C-can.. I just make.. one call?" Caleb said his voice way more begging then he expected it to be.

"Really? Who could you call? Foster parents? Oh! That's right you've found your rich mommy. Anyway, other than that women, nobody else could care about you so who would you call?" Jake respond.

"It's none of your business" Caleb got all protective. He didn't wanted any of these boy around Hanna.

"And what tells me you're not gonna call the police? "

"Because I haven't all these years ago. "

The fact that they all remained silent, Caleb knew he had a point there. Yeah telling the police would put himself in problem but in less trouble then them. They would easily get a lot of years in prison for everything they've done. So he continued…

"Can I have my phone now? " He said in an harsh tone.

"there… But if you call the police-" Jakes said with angry in his voice.

"-I won't" He cut him. _I will be able to call them later when I'll get out of this place._ He thought to himself.

As soon as he got his phone, he didn't even cared about calling the police, he only wanted to talk to her. To hear her soft voice. And to know that she's alright.

Hanna's POV :

Hanna had drove for an hour only but couldn't continue to drive. She had to stop at an hotel for the night. She would of want to continue but the sleepless night she went trought since he disapeard made it really hard for Hanna to stay concentrated on the road. After getting a room, she layed on the small bed in the small apartment. The thought on Caleb being with this gang scared her. They could do anything to him.

But suddenly, her phone rang.

While picking it from her bag she thought to herself : _Damn it's probably my mother who wants to kill me for not telling her this morning that I would leave. _She didn't expected Caleb's pic to appear on her cellphone. It was a picture she had taken of him when he brought Hanna with him in California.

Did she already fell asleep? Things like this only happened in her dreams lately. But she wasn't dreaming, Caleb really called her.

After the shock that his call gave her, she took the call

"C-Caleb?! " She stuttered. She couldn't get herself to believe it was him.

"Hanna? " Caleb said over the phone as a sigh of relief left his lips. "I didn't know when I would be able to finally call you. "

As soon as she heard his voice, she needed to get answers now. "Where the hell are you? What happened? why didn't you called me before? it makes one week that I'm-"

"Hanna! Calm down I'll probably won't have a lot of time to talk and I don't want to lose it."

"But… are you alright? Caleb I desesperatly need to know."

"Okay… Look, I'm okay and lets just say that something got in my way back. But I can't really talk about it right now." Sh then heard some noise of people talking over the phone.

"Hanna… I have to go. I just wan-"

"Wait, you know the gang you've worked with in Allentown. Are they the one keeping you away?" She asked. She felt a single tear rolling down her cheek as the end of the conversation arrived.

He sighed briefely. "Look… Yes. But now I have to leave. I just want to tell you that I love you and I'll find a way to get back to you. Bye Hanna." Caleb said. Tears were now filling her eyes. She managed to respond "Bye… Caleb. "

And then the call ended.

She felt numb. Hanna now knew he was alive at least. She also knew where to look out for him. She was still too tired to drive, but she would never be able to sleep knowing he's near those guys. Hanna was now more nervous then ever. She started to freak out, which only made it worst. Because whenever she would feel like this, she would go at Caleb's apartment so he could comfort her.

Then she heard another noise coming from her phone. She took it out, wishing it would of been Caleb again. But all she got was an anonymous text.

**Please go save Caleb and tell these guys I am the only one who as the right to torture you and your shaggy. **

**-A**

The last thing she needed right now was another person treathening her or her boyfriend. How could –A already know about the whole gang thing? Hanna just had the comfirmation of this. –A was always one step ahead and Hanna couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't only about her, it was about her best friends and her boyfriend.

As the shocking text fell on the bed, Hanna tried to stop thinking about it to find some rest in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note : okay so I know, I'm the worst person alive! Sorry for the cliffhanger AND the very long time since I uploaded it. The thing is that I wrote it a long time ago but I cannot post it that way because it's really bad because I don't even care when I write if my grammar is good. I have to re-write it at some place so it's really boring. but Yeah I have donne the rest of all I've had writen when I first started the story. I will write more. I'll try to update more often and to write more stories because I know how much we lack from haleb stories. Anyway, enough of my boredom and lets get to the story ;)**

**Hope it's not too shitty oh and there are like 100% chances that you fing mistakes... sorry.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Pretty Little Liars neither do I own Haleb**

**Chapter 4**

Caleb's POV :

As Caleb hung up from the call he had made with Hanna, Jake spoke up.

"Hanna? Interesting. She must be really hot to be your only call. Remember that a hot girl can be good in bed but not that much of a helper." He said half joking half serious.

"She's more helpful than all of you and yes, she is hot, but that's not the point. She's the one I care the most about, I needed her to know I'm alright. " Caleb said furiously.

"You won't be alright for so long."

"Oh really… Who's still holding the phone? " Caleb responded with deadly eyes.

They could all feel the tension in the air while Jake tried to take the phone away from Caleb. The second Caleb pulled away, two member of the gang held him so Jake could take care of the phone.

The whole gang then left him alone in his prison. Left alone, blood drifting from his lower lip, a black eye, bruises and cuts covering his whole body.

He couldn't care less about the whole pain; the only things that preoccupied his mind were Hanna, his mother, his newly found father. How could he lose all of this again? He couldn't even imagine his life without Hanna. He heard her voice, her worried voice but still. At least, whatever happened, Hanna knew how he felt about her and that's all he needed for the moment.

The need to hold her close to him became unbearable. He had to get out of these four walls. Even after looking at every inch of his jail, nothing could lead him outside without being seen. There was absolutely nothing, no escape. He wished to be wrong about that.

All he could do now was to get some sleep. With some luck, he wouldn't have to be awaken by Jake.

Hanna's POV :

The next morning, the second she woke up, she called Spencer. She needed to find a way to retrace Caleb's call.

"Hey Spence!"

"Hey! Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?"

"Yeah sorry about that, I need help. Would you be able to trace the location of a phone call?"

"Hum… I know I did. I learned that my first day as –A's helper but, why do you need this?"

"It's to help Caleb, don't ask anything. Tell me how… Right now!"

After Spencer had to repeat the instruction for Hanna to understand exactly what she meant, Hanna was finally sure on how to trace the place in which Caleb was locked up.

"Hanna... where is Caleb? I mean... what happened to him?"

Hanna hesitated "he's.. there's-"

How could she explain everything without... having to explain EVERYTHING. How could she explain what was going on without spilling out Caleb's past. He made it clear that she had to keep it a secret. How the hell was she gonna say that to Spencer.

"-look Spencer... this is a part of a long and complicated story that will be completely useless to you. Anyway thank you for the help. Love you, bye" and she ended the call before Spencer could ask anything else.

She felt horrible to let Spencer that way but she couldn't tell her anything.

After packing up her stuff, she entered the location on her GPS. She got in her car and made her way to Caleb.

After a couple of hours of freaking out, she arrived at the end of the street. She didn't know what she would have to face in this house. She parked the car in front of a strange old house. Seriously, it looked like nobody was living inside of it. But after –A, she knew that the most evil person love to hide in these kind of place.

How would she get in the house? How would she get Caleb out? What if they went to another place since the call?

So many questions but she couldn't help from driving and wanting to go save him.

Hundreds of questions ran through her mind as she turned the engine off and got out of it. She couldn't deny that her whole body was shivering. Her feet didn't want to move, but she couldn't leave Caleb in there. So she made her way to the front door. She knocked, hoping someone would open. She waited a little until a guy in the twenty came to open the door.

She could feel her lower lip shaking as she lied. "Hi, my car just stopped and I can't make it work. Could you help me… maybe? " She used a flirty tone on the last sentence so he wouldn't just tell her to leave.

A devious smile that scared Hanna to her bones appeared on his face. "I will surely help you princess."

The fact that he called her princess made her so mad she couldn't even fake a smile.

So he continued. "What's wrong? "

She just then remembered she had to flirt so he would let her in. "Uhm… I was just wondering… if it would bother you if I use your bathroom?" She said in a flirty way.

He was now leaning closer to her.

"Oh yes you can always use my bathroom babe." He responded.

She faked a smile, letting him guide her to the bathroom. She looked around, every door on the first floor were open. Since there was no stair for a second floor, her best guess were that Caleb was in the basement.

They finally arrived to the bathroom. She went inside, counting the minutes before coming out. She opened the door a little, just enough to see if the freak who opened the door was waiting for her. She was lucky, no one around. So she quietly went out of the bathroom. Slowly making her way to the stairs. She heard a noise coming from one of the many open doors. She went down the stairs as fast as she could without making any sound.

The stairs led to an empty room. No one was there to ask her what was going on. Only one door was against the wall opposing the stairs. It seemed like there was a lock on the door.

The basement was crappy and smelled like old eggs.

When she tried to open the door, obviously, it was closed. She got one of her credit card out and tried to unlock the door.

"Damn it..." She whispered to herself. All the girls were so much better at this than her.

"who's there? " Caleb had just realized what was going on. He could tell it was Hanna. He just thought that his mind was making that up. How could she be there?

The card movement then stopped. She couldn't believe it. It was him, his voice talking on the other side of the door.

"Ca-Caleb?" she responded stuttering in disbelief.

She couldn't wait anymore to see him.

As soon as she heard the door unlock, she opened it…

**...**

**I know, I am such a tease... so sorry but I have to go to sleep. Gonna try my best to upload before the end of the week. **

**Oh and am I the only one shocked by how the writers have added a Jake in Rosewood? When I re-wrote it I was all like :O**

**okay I needed to say this**

**oh and I love each and everyone of you who will read this story. Having some review may help me to update more often tho..**

**(it's because of the reviews of the last chapters that I ended up posting this one ;) **

**bye**


End file.
